particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperiale Vorderseite
358 Student Imperiale: 42 Imperiale Youth: 99 |Ideology = Overall: *Imperialism *Authoritarian |Political position = Right Wing|Affiliation = |Colour = "BlueViolet"|Seats1 Title = Seats in the Imperial Council |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = State Governors|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Roles |Seats3 = |Website = www.imperialevorderseite.dk|politics = Politics of Dorvik |political parties = Political Parties of Dorvik |elections = Elections in Dorvik}} IITS FRONT FUCKING FRONT NOT VORDERSEITE YOU STu#PID arse Imperiale Vorderseite is a political party operating in Dorvisch Republik (Dorvik). Officially formed on August 4115, it started as a group of people working out of the Staatsrat, to raise specific issues. On May 4118, saw the group vote in hugely in favour of forming a political party. Policies Imperiale Vorderseite (IV) invests in the rights of an individual to be free from government or corporate intrusion. The party believes that large entities should be acting "behind the scenes," but should be regulated to act in the best interests of the nation. Imperiale Vorderseite (IV) believes in a government or corporations that operate in the background, but can provide useful services or benefits to the citizens should they be necessary. Under the party's ideal state, people would have a choice between government and corporation-controlled healthcare, education, pensions, etc. The Imperiale Vorderseite (IV) believes that individuals should work till the age of 67. Imperiale Vorderseite (IV) is rather strict on labour laws, and would require workplaces to maintain a federally decided standard of safety and benefits. The party's ideal policies would require able-bodied, non-retired, and non-homeless people to be working except in certain circumstances to be eligible for certain benefits, a policy which would be enforced on both corporations and the government. Imperiale Vorderseite (IV) believes in nationalization of companies and services of which would run alongside independently funded private companies/organizations. Imperiale Vorderseite (IV) believes for Dorvik to excel it will need both of them run alongside each other to better ensure standards. Imperiale Vorderseite (IV) has strong Imperialist views of which can be reflected by the policies that are set by the party. Imperiale Vorderseite (IV) would ideally see the Dorvisch Republik form more into an Empire. Imperiale Vorderseite (IV) has strong views when it comes to intelligence agency powers, Policing powers and military powers. The Imperiale Vorderseite (IV) strongly believes that the government should do more to regulate religion in Dorvik. Members of the party feel that religions are too unregulated, with them having too many privileges. Imperiale Vorderseite (IV) wants the separation of religion and schooling as they feel it pressures too many young people into becoming religious. Historical Moments On May 4118, saw the pressure group vote in hugely in favour of forming a political party for the Staatsrat (State Council). Upon forming the political party, Karl Henrik Kurzmann was elected party leader and Benedikt Frank Hintzen was elected deputy party leader. Karl Kurzmann wasted no time, and begun his party's campaign for the upcoming general election of January 4119. Imperiale Vorderseite was able to secure 73,423 votes in their first ever election. They were able to secure 5th place in the election. After the general election Sigiheri Stumpf and Sylvester Braun (Former investors) took a liking to the party and begun talking to both Karl Henrik Kurzmann (Party Leader) and Benedikt Frank Hintzen (Deputy Leader). After meeting with Mr Kurzmann they were taken in and decided to give support to the party. They donated over 100,000 Dorvikian Dolgar. which made them the biggest donors of the party. Leadership Structure -Sigiheri Stumpf is the Party Chairman -Sylvester Braun is the Vice Chair -Karl Henrik Kurzmann is the Party Leader -Benedikt Frank Hintzen is the Deputy Party Leader -Isaak Detlev Amsel is the Chief Whip of the Party -Ottomar Ferdinand Kranz is the Vice Whip of the Party -Kayetan Björn Wruck is the Treasurer of the party -Adolf Fischer is the Vice Treasurer of the party 'Party Leaders' To date, the Imperiale Vorderseite (IV) has only had 1 leader. Karl Henrik Kurzmann and Benedikt Frank Hintzen were the first installed leadership, they structured the whole party's leadership within the party. 'Deputy Party Leaders' To date, Imperiale Vorderseite has only had 1 leader since forming. Electoral History Parliamentary Elections Presidential Elections